


On The Side

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sakumiya, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t because he doesn’t love Nino the same way he loves Ohno, and that in itself is so fucked up he usually ends up asking himself why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Side

**Author's Note:**

> sort of second part of Dare you to move.

 

“Oh-chan, I’m thirsty. Will you treat me to a can of disgusting coffee before they shove us into the next location?” Nino says, his voice too loud for someone who is actually sitting next to the person he is talking to and he knows exactly why.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Nino is doing this to spite him, to show him that Nino and Nino alone has the power to do this to Ohno – lead Ohno around in the nose, amongst other things. 

And he hates it. 

Because he knows Ohno loves Nino too much to even care that Nino is using him, and it hurts him so knowing that he doesn’t have to strength or the courage to stop Nino from hurting the one person he loves most.

He knows Nino wants something else and that Nino is using Ohno as bait, has been using their Leader as bait for years but Nino still hasn’t managed to get what he wants because he knows it will take more than this obvious plot to rile him up, enough to succumb to Nino’s selfish desire to bed him, the same way Nino is bedding their Leader on a disgustingly daily basis.

He doesn’t because he doesn’t love Nino the same way he loves Ohno, and that in itself is so fucked up he usually ends up asking himself why. 

He watches them at the corners of his eyes, albeit subtly, hyperaware at the fact that Nino’s attention is on him too. Ohno is oblivious as usual, taking up Nino’s offer and hauls himself up, always ready to give Nino what he wants.

Next to him, Aiba shifts uncomfortably as his eyes follow the two until they disappear from behind the door.

He heaves a sigh just exactly the same time Jun does. 

“I’ll get coffee too, you guys want some?” he asks, already on his feet. Aiba turns to stare at Jun, who only shakes his head and points at the refreshment table, complete with coffee, tea and other instant juices.

He feels his face heats up and shrugs, already heading to the door. “ ‘am craving for some vending machine coffee,” he reasons lamely and stalks out. If Jun said something to his back, he ignores him in favor of doubling up his steps and heading to the opposite direction where the vending machine is located.

His feet are taking him somewhere else and he doesn’t have the strength to refuse it.

  

#

 

He quietly lets himself in, closing the door behind him with a quiet click because he’s not that stupid to let Nino know he is following them here. He has known this place since the first time Nino takes Ohno here, and has been following them eversince each time he is there to witness Nino’s little subtle hints like the one he did earlier.

A tiny moan and it is all he could do not to turn completely away, to let Nino do whatever he wants with Ohno because Ohno is old enough to let anyone do anything with him, but he couldn’t. He simply don’t know what it takes for him to leave Ohno alone, just so he wouldn’t have to witness Ohno make a complete fool of himself because of his love for Nino, the same way he is making a complete fool of himself for the same fucking reason.

Everything is so fucked up he doesn’t even know why he even bothered analyzing it.

He tiptoes towards the third stall, where Nino usually shoves Ohno in; sometimes Nino simply asks for a handjob, because apparently, Ohno’s artist fingers are good at that too. But most times, Ohno is the one dropping on his knees and putting Nino’s cock into his mouth, needing no further prompting.

Another thing he hates about Nino, really.

A gasp, followed by a roughly-uttered curse is what takes his attention back to the present, tiptoeing towards the next stall where the two are obviously busy doing something else. He opens and closes the door next to the stall now currently occupied without a hitch, putting the lid of the toilet bowl as quietly as his movements would allow him and steps up onto it just as quietly. 

The first he sees is Nino’s cock in between Ohno’s hands – both hands – cradling the whole package tenderly as if it is something so vulnerable that he has to take care of, before Ohno is leaning up to lick at the swollen head. Nino is backed against the stall’s wall, hasn’t even bothered to pull his pants and underwear down and simply unzipped it, took his cock out for Ohno to enjoy.

Ohno is moaning quietly, his pink tongue slipping out to lick few bold swipes across the head of Nino’s leaking cock as Nino threads his small fingers through their Leader’s hair. Ohno’s mouth looks full, his expression is that of clear ecstasy as he sucks Nino’s cock back into his mouth and hums.

Nino throws his head back and he quickly ducks down, crouches into position, breathing hard.

“Oh-chan, hurry,” Nino moans, and the sound itself is lusty enough that he couldn’t help but straightens up, slowly, slowly, peeking from where he is until he is sure that Nino’s head is no longer thrown back where the possibility of catching him is at its highest.

Nino is still on the same position when he pulls himself upright to take a peek, but at least his eyes are shut closed so he doesn’t bother ducking down again to hide. Ohno’s right hand is nowhere in sight, but the way Ohno is slowly parting his legs it’s not so hard to tell where the right hand is currently creeping into. 

The next he sees is Ohno’s hand taking himself out, pumping his own cock to the same steady rhythm he is sucking Nino too. Ohno’s cock is hard and the tip is copper-colored, shining and pretty, most especially with his own hand around it. It’s so hot even though he’s not the one down there, it’s not his cock Ohno is currently sucking but just watching the older man’s mouth is enough to make him hard in record breaking time.

He’s reaching inside his pants without being totally aware about it, biting his lips and watching Nino’s mouth curled into a semblance of something, _SHO_ , his hand freezing on himself.

Shit.

Ohno doesn’t seem to hear Nino, continues to suck Nino’s cock in earnest as Nino hums and moans, wordless incoherent mumblings as he tugs at Ohno’s ears.

“A-Almost there,” Nino gasps and Ohno bobs his head up and down Nino’s cock quickly, his movements getting kind of rough, the same thing he is doing to himself. He wants to see Ohno’s face when he comes, wants to do to Ohno what Ohno is doing to Nino now but knows that he couldn’t – Ohno is too dumb stupid to even notice him when Nino is around.

“Ahhhhh ---“ Nino wails and Ohno swallows him up to the root, just as he himself spills his pleasure into his own hands. Ohno’s mouth stays around Nino for a bit longer, his hand still around himself, squeezing the remains of his own pleasure and pulling back when Nino whines and pushes him away by his shoulders. 

“Shit,” he curses quietly to himself and wonders how long he’d be able to keep up with this fucking game the three of them are playing.

 


End file.
